


Stability Comes In Threes

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hearts in tune, a sweet romance that few ever expected but it works so perfectly for Ronon and Carson. Yet, as much as he adores Carson, Ronon's eyes are drawn to another. He wants both but he's not sure he can have it, even though Carson agrees to try and seduce Radek into their relationship. They won't give up though, they want to know Radek and love him as he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ronon found himself unable to tear his eyes away when he spotted Radek Zelenka reclining comfortably on one of the many balconies of their home. There was something he found fascinating about the man, but he still couldn't quite put his finger on it. It had been there, nestled inside, ever since they had first met. It filled him with emotions and thoughts he had kept buried for many years, but every time he laid eyes on the scientist, they raced forward again, threatening to bubble over and flood from his mouth.

Radek finally looked up from his book and smiled, noticing the Satedan standing just inside the door, watching him.  
'Hello Ronon, may I help you?' he called softly, setting his book down beside him. Ronon blinked a few times before shrugging.  
'No, just thinking.' he replied before turning and walking away, still thinking about how Zelenka always managed to catch his attention, no matter what the older man was doing.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

He was sitting quietly in his room when Teyla came looking for him. She paused just inside the door to his room, watching him he was propped up on his bed, an old leather bound book on his lap.  
'Am I disturbing you?' she asked softly, not wanting to startle him. Ronon looked up from whatever he was doing and grinned slightly.  
'No, what can I do for you?' he replied as he closed the book and set it aside.  
'We have a mission, Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay are waiting for you in the Gateroom.' she added with a grin.  
'Oh right, I forgot about that one. Just give me a moment.' Ronon replied as he rose and slipped the book under his pillow before grabbing his gear and following her back to the Gateroom.  
'You have never been late for a mission before, what troubles you?' Teyla asked as they walked.  
'It's nothing, really. I was thinking of better times back on Sateda, my family, friends, and all my people. I still can't believe that my once proud people have been decimated and all our knowledge lost.' Ronon lied easily, determined to keep this secret.


	2. several Days Later

Ronon groaned as he flopped onto his bunk.  
'That's the last time I do that.' he uttered, letting his fighting sticks clatter to the floor. He'd gone and opened his big mouth in front of Teyla and Sheppard, claiming he could easily fend them both off...well, he'd failed at that one and he knew he'd be paying for it for a few days to come. A soft chime from his door forced him to slowly lift his head, ready to snap at whoever walked in the door, everyone except for the man standing there.  
'Not feeling so great Ronon?' he asked, that familiar brogue bringing a full blown smile to Ronon's face.  
'You could say that Carson. I went and challenged Teyla and Sheppard to a sparing match, them against me. Definitely not one of my smartest moves.' Ronon replied as he slowly sat up, wincing as bruised muscle protested savagely. Carson was across the room in seconds, easing Ronon back down.  
'Not ta worry love; I'll take care of ye now.' Carson uttered, his hands lightly running over Ronon's back. Ronon sighed softly as Carson worked, easing away the pain with the gentle caresses. These were the moments he lived for, peaceful, contented, loving times where everything else seemed to float away. 

Carson smiled softly as he leant in and lightly pressed his lips between Ronon's shoulders, over the horrid scars there. Every time they were together, Carson fell for the Satedan all over again. He stretched out beside Ronon, still rubbing his back and snuggled close. Ronon got the message and easily slung his arm over Carson's chest, pulling him closer still. Carson couldn't help but notice the far away look in Ronon's eyes as they lay there together, content to just snuggle.  
'What's the matter Ronon? Ye've got that far away look in yer eyes again.' Carson asked, pulling back a little.  
'Carson, there's something we need to talk about. I don't want you to think of it as a rejection or anything like that, it's just…' Ronon started, but his voice petered out and he looked away, trapped by his conflicting emotions.  
'Whatever it is, we can work through it together. Please Ronon, let me help ye.' Carson implored, slightly worried all of a sudden. Ronon sighed and gingerly rolled onto his back, drawing Carson tight against his side, pillowing his head on his shoulder.  
'Remember that first heart to heart we had, not long after we got together?' Ronon asked, smiling softly.  
'Aye, I remember it well enough.' Carson replied, slightly confused.  
'Well, you remember the part about my emotions leading up to that day?' Ronon continued nervously. He really didn't want to lose Carson, but he had to say something about his situation with Zelenka.  
'Aye, I remember that part too. I'm still not following ye.' Carson replied, looking up at Ronon. Ronon sighed; deciding now was as good a time as any.  
'Well, I've noticed recently those feelings are back, stronger than ever. Please don't take this the wrong way Carson, but I really believe that you're not the only one who's making me feel this way.' he explained, watching Carson closely for any signs he was taking it badly.

There was silence for several long minutes before Carson spoke softly.  
'I understand Ronon. Do ye know who the other person is?' he asked, trying to calm his racing mind. Ronon smiled just barely, resting his head against Carson's.  
'I know who it is. If you're uncomfortable with talking about this, we can drop it.' Ronon replied gently, one hand lightly resting on his chest. Carson rolled over a little more and lightly took Ronon's hand, squeezing lightly.  
'We need ta sort this out Ronon; even if it's painful ta talk about. Tell me Ronon, who?' Carson urged, lightly pressing his lips to Ronon's chest, earning another soft sigh.  
'It's Zelenka, I'm sure of it. Every time I see him, I get those same feelings we talked about. I can't help it Carson, I love you, but there's something about him that draws me in and keeps me enthralled. I've tried to deny it so many times, but it just won't go away.' Ronon replied softly, looking away again. He didn't want to see the look of pain that he was sure Carson had splashed across his face.

Carson stared stupidly for a few minutes more, mulling the problem over in his mind. Finally, he sat up and took Ronon's face between his hands, forcing the bigger man to meet his gaze.  
'Ronon, this is going to all work out for the best. Radek and I are close friends and I know he feels similar things towards ye. The only thing that's stopped him from making a move is me. I'm not gonna lie ta ye Ronon, I've developed feelings for Radek as well, but I pushed them aside when we hooked up. Right now, we have a chance at something verra special here and besides, triangles are the strongest shape.' he explained before leaning in to kiss Ronon as passionately as he could. Ronon froze for a moment before wrapping his strong arms around Carson and drawing him close, returning the kiss.

Ronon smiled softly as they broke apart, but he didn't release the Scot.  
'What did you mean by the triangle comment?' he asked, brushing the hair off Carson's forehead.  
'The three of us together, like the sides of a triangle. We belong together; he needs us just like we need him. Can't you feel it Ronon? Something's missing in this relationship.' Carson replied softly, snuggling closer. Ronon thought about that for a little while. He could feel there was something missing, but could he really open his arms to both men and love them equally? He thought a moment longer before a resounding yes thundered through his mind. He could do it, he had to do it.  
'I think you may be right Carson. We should find Radek and try to talk this over with him. The last thing either of us wants to do is scare him or damage the trust we all share.' he uttered, nodding slowly.  
'I think that would be a verra good idea. Hopefully he can be convinced to just try it. If it works, that's great. If not, at least we tried our best.' Carson agreed, grinning softly.  
'Sounds good to me. Let's get a move on.' Ronon added before easing Carson off and slowly rising, ignoring the few complaints his muscles still fired at him. Carson chuckled softly before rising and following Ronon out of his room.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

They found Radek hard at work in one of the labs, bent over some piece of technology.  
'Radek, can we have a word in private?' Carson asked gently from the door. Radek looked up quickly and smiled softly.  
'Certainly, I was just about to go and get something to eat. Is rather late so I doubt there will be many people there.' Radek replied with a grin as he rose and looked at his watch.  
'That sounds good to me. I could use something to eat myself.' Ronon added with a nod as they turned and headed for the mess hall. Ronon couldn't miss the easy peace that settled over them as they walked and he knew they were making the right decision here.

Radek had been right, the mess hall was almost deserted as they walked in, and that made it a lot easier to find a quiet corner to sit. Ronon sat first, keeping his back to the wall. Radek sat down opposite him as Carson slid in beside him.  
'What was it you wanted to discuss?' Radek asked before picking up one of his sandwiches.  
'This is a little hard to explain…how do ye feel towards us?' Carson questioned, glancing over at Ronon, as if he was asking for help. Radek shrugged, slightly curious as to why Carson had asked him such a thing.  
'I think of you both as my friends. What are you getting at?' he replied slowly, thinking it over still.  
'Not like that necessarily Radek.' Ronon added as he slid one hand across the table and lightly rested it atop Radek's free hand. The scientist looked up from his food and stared at him, not quite sure if any of this was real. Carson made the next move, rising and slipping around the table to crouch beside Radek, resting one hand lightly on his knee.  
'I remembered ye telling me that you had something for Ronon. We've been talking and that feeling is mutual. To be brutally honest, I've got the same problem. We need you Radek, to make this relationship perfect.' he continued, lightly caressing the knee he held softly.

Radek looked from one to the other and back, mind whirling. He kept this up for a few minutes longer before smiling.  
'I could not believe it when you found each other. From the day I first met you, I wanted to be the one, but I never had the courage to ask. I was afraid of being rejected. As I watched your relationship grow and blossom, I buried those feelings as deep inside as I could, knowing I would never get the chance to hold either of you close. I…I don't know what to say.' Radek replied softly, slipping his free hand easily around Carson's shoulder as he crouched beside him.  
'Don't say no Radek, please, don't do that.' Ronon begged softly, eyes full of hope but underneath that, there was something else, fear, panic. Radek couldn't be sure.  
'Yes, I accept your offer. How I have longed to hear you ask me such a thing.' he agreed, beaming at them. Ronon sagged in relief as he held Radek's hand easily, comforted by its presence. Carson smiled softly, now stroking the offered thigh lightly.  
'Thank you Radek, for making us both complete.' Ronon added softly, looking back up.  
'Thank you for giving me this one chance at happiness, both of you.' Radek replied, squeezing Ronon's hand kindly.  
'What do ye say we find a place we can really enjoy this time together? Precious moments like this should never be wasted.' Carson asked softly, looking from Ronon to Radek and back. Ronon grinned and stood, gathering their trays together.  
'Sounds great to me. Any complaints to heading for my quarters?' Ronon added, shrugging slightly.  
'That sounds just perfect. Lead the way.' Radek agreed, also rising. Carson chuckled softly as he stood and followed the other pair out of the mess hall and back to Ronon's quarters.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

They were snuggled up together on Ronon's bunk, Ronon comfortably holding the others close as they relaxed together. He had stripped his shirt off within moments of them crossing them threshold, the other two following his example before they reached the bed. It was so comforting to hold them close, feeling the subtle differences between their fleshes as he held them close.   
'Ah, now this is nice.' Radek uttered, lifting his head from Ronon's left shoulder. Ronon smiled softly as their lips met and their tongues danced together. Both men were vaguely aware of Carson lightly caressing their chests, but right at that point, they couldn't have cared less if the city was attacked.   
'I'll agree with that.' Ronon added as they broke apart. Carson chuckled softly before leaning across and kissing Radek gently, taking his hand and settling it on Ronon's cock. Ronon groaned softly at the contact, letting his head fall back. He was theirs, to do with as they pleased. Radek slowly caressed the hidden flesh, growing bolder as he broke the kiss and looked back up at Ronon, grinning as he watched the Satedan, lost in pleasure.  
'It's good to have you here Radek. We all need this.' Carson uttered, reaching up to stroke his face.  
'It is good to be here at last. Dreams are nice, but reality is better.' Radek replied softly, leaning into the touch.  
'I'll take this reality over any dream.' Ronon rejoined with a grin, kissing Radek's forehead softly. Radek grinned softly before slipping his hand into Ronon's pants, stroking the warm flesh hidden within. Carson couldn't help but chuckle at the delirious look that crossed Ronon's face and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations. Radek winked at him quickly before they both made their move, pinning Ronon securely between them as they joined hands and rolled, landing in a heap on the floor.  
'What'd you do that for?' Ronon groaned, rubbing his head softly.  
'There's more room down here.' Carson replied with a grin before rising and toeing off his trainers, undoing his pants and sliding them down, along with his boxers. Ronon smiled softly before following suit, offering one hand down to Radek. The third member of their party returned the smile as he allowed Ronon to help him up.   
'You never could wait Carson.' Ronon teased as he stripped, giving Radek his first real eyeful. He couldn't tear his eyes away from that silky dark skin as he removed the rest of his clothes and moved towards Ronon, slipping his arms comfortably around the bigger man. Ronon lightly rested his chin on Radek's head as he drew Carson into the embrace, supporting them both as they held each other tight, hands exploring every inch of exposed flesh. Carson rested his head on Ronon's shoulder, watching Radek intently.  
'Tonight is all about you Radek. Touch, explore, do as you wish.' Ronon uttered, caressing his shaggy light brown hair softly. Radek smiled softly as he looked up at the taller man again, a tiny smile playing across his face.  
'Thank you, both of you.' he replied before playfully shoving Ronon back onto the bed. Carson was just fast enough to avoid toppling backwards with him, instead he took a step back and leant comfortably against the dresser, just watching for now as his two lovers settled on the bed, touching, kissing, exploring. 

Ronon moaned softly as Radek slowly kissed his way up the dark and tempting chest laid out before him. Radek took his time exploring, savouring every ripple of toffee-coloured skin, every twitch of well toned muscles, the soft sounds Ronon made as they moved together. All of it blended together in his mind, locked safely away for him to enjoy over and over again whenever he wished. Ronon looked over at Carson, worry spreading across his face when Radek stopped what he was doing and sat up. Carson shrugged and walked over to the bed, perching beside them, lightly stroking Radek's back.  
'What's wrong Radek?' he asked kindly, watching him closely. Radek looked up at Carson, trying to ignore the tiny shakes running through him.  
'I'm sorry, I should not be here. This is a mistake.' Radek stated and went to rise but Ronon was having none of that. He sat up quickly and grabbed Radek gently before laying him back on the bed, head on his pillow.  
'Why do you think that love?' Ronon asked, caressing Radek's face softly.  
'You will only regret my presence later, it is better if I leave now, before any harm can be done.' Radek replied, not raising his eyes to meet those familiar green ones.  
'That's never gonna happen Radek. Now, I don't know what's happened to ye on the past, but we're gonna be different, I swear it. No regrets, no second thoughts, no what ifs. How can we prove that to ye?' Carson insisted, moving to curl up beside Radek.  
'We'll never hurt you Radek, that's the honest truth. We need you, right here and I give you my word that I'll die before I hurt you.' Ronon added softly, also lying down. Radek sighed softly as he looked at the two men snuggled up against him, trying to help.  
'I've bounced from one bad relationship to another my whole adult life. I stopped trusting people after a while, but it never got any better. If you really want me to stay, you are going to have to use more than words. Words do not mean a thing unless the actions back them up properly. So far, I have not seen anything more than what I am used to, the desire to be with me that fades very quickly after you've had your fill.' Radek replied, eyes hard.

Ronon blinked in shock a few times, not sure he liked the way Radek was talking. Carson wore a similar expression as he stared at Radek, unable to believe that anyone would want to hurt such a kind and loving man. Ronon was lost in his thoughts, trying to work out the best way to prove their love.  
'Radek, will you give us one week to prove our love? If, at the end of the week, you still do not believe us, we shall go our separate ways, never to bother you again.' Ronon asked, winking quickly at Carson.  
'I will give you a week, no more. If you will excuse me, I think it is time I went to bed.' Radek replied with a nod. Ronon grinned and rose, allowing Radek freedom to leave.

As soon as he was dressed and gone, Ronon returned to the bed and drew Carson close.  
'A week? How are we going to prove how much we love and cherish him in a week?' Carson asked, looking up at Ronon.  
'I did the best I could Carson, it's an old Satedan tradition. If a lady isn't interested in a man at their first meeting, he has a week to prove how much he loves her, if she agrees to it. We start simple, get McKay to lay off him and work our way up. Leave him gifts of flowers, a candlelit dinner on one of the many balconies. Think creatively Carson, we can do this.' Ronon replied softly, squeezing Carson's shoulder lightly.  
'You're right, we can do this. First thing in the morning, you deal with McKay, I'll get the flowers. I dinna think I'll get very far with McKay.' Carson agreed, snuggling back down.  
'Now you're getting the idea. Rest Carson, it's going to be just fine.' Ronon uttered before closing his eyes and easing into sleep, still thinking of just how they were going to pull this one off.


	3. Courtship - Day 1

Ronon crept easily up to one of the labs, spotting McKay hard at work on some kind of equations that meant nothing what so ever to him.  
'McKay, a word.' he called, leaning in the door. McKay jumped and spun, glaring at Ronon, even though he knew it was having no effect.  
'What do you want, can't you see I'm busy?' he snapped.  
'It’s about Zelenka.' Ronon continued, walking into the lab.  
'What about him?' McKay asked, setting his marker down.  
'I know you think you're the greatest scientist around here, but from now on, I want you to quit giving Radek such a hard time. He's doing his best and no amount of berating from you is going to make that change. I don't ask for much from you, but now, when it matters to me, I'm asking. Carson has also noticed that his health is suffering from the constant assault you're laying down on him.' Ronon growled, already savagely protective of the older man.  
'Oh, and what are you going to do if I don't lay off him?' McKay asked coolly, staring right back at Ronon.  
'I can think of a number of things I can do that would totally destroy your reputation around Atlantis and if you still won't give it a rest, I may just forget to watch your back the next time we come under fire. It would be such a shame if you were to be lost somewhere that the Wraith could find you and feed upon you.' Ronon replied, idly picking at his fingernails. He wouldn't really, but McKay didn't need to do that.  
'Well, since you put it that way…we have a deal. I'll lay of Zelenka and you don't leave me behind or damage my reputation.' McKay replied, offering his hand.  
'Agreed.' Ronon added, taking McKay's hand and shaking it firmly before turning and walking away, leaving Rodney to contemplate the sudden protectiveness of Radek.

At that same time, Carson was laying on all his charm with some of the ladies, gathering up flowers that he said he was going to give to someone he really cared about. They were all only to happy to help and he soon had a beautiful bouquet of flowers from across the globe. He then retreated back to his quarters and neatly wrapped them in some plastic and then some lovely paper he had found before tying it all together with a ribbon he'd managed to procure from Teyla. He neatly attached a card to them, signed simply 'your secret admirers'. He was about to head out again when Ronon walked in.  
'McKay has been dealt with. How are the flowers coming along?' he asked as soon as the door was closed.  
'I was just about to deliver them to his desk under the pretence they were accidentally left here last night. How'd it go with McKay?' Carson replied as he picked up the bouquet and turned back to Ronon, offering it forth.  
'Really easy. I just threatened to damage his reputation and if that doesn't work, I said I'd leave him behind by mistake. I would never do that, but I think he got the message. They look really great. Did you put that little symbol in the back of the card?' Ronon explained, looking at the flowers with a small grin.  
'Aye, I remembered that. Go on, make yeself scarce. If McKay sees ye around these, he'll figure it all out. We'll meet back in my quarters later to discuss tomorrow.' Carson added before turning and heading out the door, cradling the flowers easily in one arm. Ronon waited a few minutes before ducking out and heading in the opposite direction.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

Radek sighed as he headed into the lab, still wondering about everything that had happened last night   
'Morning Radek.' McKay called with a smile and a small wave.  
'Good morning Rodney.' Radek replied with a nod as he walked over to his desk and spotted the flowers.  
'Oh, Carson dropped those off earlier. Said they had been left at his quarters by mistake last night.' Rodney explained before getting back to his work. Radek smiled as he picked them up and inhaled the mixed scents of roses, lavender and various other flowers, some of which he had never seen before. He then pulled out the card and read it. It simply read "dearest Radek, much love and we hope you enjoy your new working conditions. Your secret admirers.'' he turned the card over and there, in the bottom corner was a small symbol, an interlocked C and R.  
'Thank you both.' he uttered before returning to his quarters to put them in some water so he could get back to work. 

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

That might found Ronon and Carson curled up on Carson's bed. He sat comfortably between Ronon's legs, leaning into his chest.  
'Well, what do you suppose we do tomorrow?' Ronon asked softly, resting his chin on Carson's head.  
'How about a nice full-body massage. He's often coming to me for muscle relaxants from long hours hunched in the labs. I think he'd really appreciate that.' Carson suggested, entwining his fingers with Ronon's.  
'That does sound nice. Oh, Teyla is heading over to the mainland tomorrow and she's agreed to pot up some flowering plant native to the area. It's got the most picturesque purple flowers and they release a beautiful scent. It's subtle but absolutely magical.' Ronon added with a soft chuckle.  
'Aye, that sounds just perfect. We can distract him tomorrow night with the candlelit dinner so one of us can slip it into his quarters. I'm sure we can come up with a good excuse as to why one of us has to duck off for a little while.' Carson agreed, sighing softly.  
'Easy enough, there’s something in the infirmary that needs your attention.' Ronon replied with a shrug before letting his eyes drift closed, another day done.


	4. Courtship - Day 2

The two of them had been busy all morning in one of the spare rooms, laying everything out for Radek's second day of being spoilt rotten. Carson had done the rounds, gathering up candles while Ronon went around on the hunt for massage oils, passing it off as his desire to simply make nice with the friends he had made. They were careful to keep everything on the down low from Radek, right up until they were ready.

Ronon stood back and admired the room for a few moments before keying his radio. This favour had cost him dearly, but he didn't mind. Sparing lessons with the Daedalus crew were nothing compared to his main goal.  
'Alright Colonel, we're ready here.' he called, winking at Carson quickly.  
'Very well, we've got the lock and here he comes.' Colonel Caldwell replied. Ronon nodded as Radek was deposited in the room, looking around in shock.  
'What's going on here?' he asked, looking from the laptop in his hands to the two men standing before him.  
'You've been working too hard Radek, so we decided you deserved a nice full-body massage. Relax and let us work away the pain.' Ronon replied softly, bare feet padding softly on the floor as he approached Radek and closed the laptop before taking it from his lax hands.   
'Well, I suppose they can manage without me for a while, I deserve it.' Radek agreed as he shucked his jacket and let it fall to the floor.  
'That's the way Radek. Here, take this. Ye can go and get undressed in the bathroom.' Carson added, handing Radek a nice fluffy towel. Radek smiled as he took it and turned for the bathroom, starting to realise they really did care about him.

When he emerged again, the towel wrapped around his hips, Ronon took the rest of his clothes from his hand and set them on the nearest chair as Carson led him to the bed and lay him down comfortably.  
'Just close your eyes and relax.' he coaxed as he gently removed Radek's glasses and sat them on the desk. Ronon smiled as he knelt beside the bed and took on of the bottles in hand, pouring a small amount into his hand and warming it before softly running his hands down Radek's thighs, easing the knots and the tension away. Carson sighed softly as he started on Radek's shoulders, running his hands in small circles, melting Radek as he worked. The older man couldn't remember when he had felt so relaxed and comfortable as they worked, each stroke easing away more tension as he lay there, feeling more loved than he ever had before.

The two men working him over shared a look before Ronon eased into an old Satedan song, letting it rise and fall in the still room as he worked, feeling the muscles relax and unknot beneath his fingers.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

By the time they had finished, Radek felt like a boneless lump as he lay on his back, the towel protecting his modesty. He could still hear those strange words as they twisted around him. He may not have understood the words, but the feelings were easy to follow and they brought a dreamy smile to his face. He could hear love, pain and hope twinging around each other into the music, the flickering lights of the candles strengthening the feelings he could hear. Carson smiled at Radek as they listened to the music, lost in the story it told of star-crossed who could never be together. He was but a farmer; she was the General's daughter. It was a beautiful ballad, passed down through many generations and now, Ronon had passed it on. That very morning, as they had worked, Ronon had taught the chorus to Carson and now, both their voices rose together again, sweeping around Radek and taking him away into his mind. He could almost see them as they tried to find each other across the stars.  
'Traimal was but a farmer, always working hard. Netalyia was the General's daughter, living the easy life. They loved each other from that first look but never to be as one. Until the day they both lay down and never rose again. Love is but a journey and we must walk it every day. Here's to you and here's to me that we don't end the same.' Radek barely noticed as the words changed from Satedan to English, but finally, he understood the general idea of the song.

As the last notes faded away, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled, looking at them as they knelt beside him.  
'That was beautiful Ronon. I may not have understood the words, but it was still beautiful.' Radek uttered, smiling softly.  
'Thank you Radek. It's an old Satedan song, The Ballad of Traimal and Netalyia. From the moment their eyes met in the market, they fell in love, but they could never be together. No one really knows what happened to them, but one day they both lay down in their beds and fell asleep, never to wake again.' Ronon replied, returning the smile.  
'How are ye feeling now?' Carson asked, lightly running the backs of his fingers over Radek's cheek.  
'Very relaxed. I could lie here all day. Thank you both so much.' Radek replied, leaning into the touch slightly.  
'You deserve this Radek. You are special and no one's got the right to say anything different. How are things in the lab now?' Ronon added, taking Radek's hand lightly between his own.  
'No worse than usual. The strange thing is; Rodney is actually being nice now. He has not berated me for any mistakes he spotted in my work. He is actually being civil and we talk it through, instead of our usual shouting matches. Why do you ask?' Radek replied; taking his glasses back from Carson as he slowly sat up.  
'We had a little chat yesterday. It was the first nice thing we thought we should do for you. While Carson was gathering flowers, I struck up a deal with McKay. He'll leave you alone and I won't do anything to hurt his reputation or leave him behind. So far, he's keeping his end of the deal.' Ronon explained with a tiny shrug.  
'Thank you Ronon. I can focus now and not have to worry about getting into a shouting match with him. Thank you for the flowers too Carson, they are delightful.' Radek added softly, looking at them both.  
'Any time Radek, any time. Are ye starting to see how much we love ye?' Carson asked, taking Radek's free hand easily.  
'I believe I am starting to see that fact now. I should probably consider getting back to work though, there is much to be done.' he replied as he rose to his feet.  
'Of course, McKay will be wondering where you vanished to.' Ronon agreed before breaking away and gathering up Radek's clothes.  
'He'll behave though, that much is certain.' Carson added with a soft chuckle as Radek dressed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look at least presentable. He picked up his laptop, tucked it safely under one arm and turned to go.  
'Oh, before you go. I have carried these with me ever since I was taken from Sateda. We called them courtship bands. It was a symbol to others that whoever wore them was already being courted by another. Everyone has a different design, so it's easy to see who gave the band. Radek, they don't mean the relationship will work out; merely that someone is trying to gain your affection. Will you wear one?' Ronon explained as he pulled three cords from his pocket and laid them on his hand, smiling softly.  
'I would be honoured to wear one.' Radek replied, pushing one sleeve up a little. Ronon smiled as he neatly wrapped the cord around Radek's exposed wrist three times and tied it off. It seemed so innocent to look at but now that Radek understood it, he felt safe and confident again. The three green beads that were woven into the band shone and sparkled as the flickering light of the candles danced across their bodies.  
'I know you will wear it with pride Radek and if things go well, I hope you will continue to wear it.' Ronon added softly as he pulled Radek's sleeve back down, stopping just short of covering the band.  
'You can count on that Ronon; I have no shame in wearing such a simple and beautiful gift.' Radek agreed as he turned and walked away.  
'Remember Radek, walk softly and carry a big stick.' Ronon called after him with a grin. Radek chuckled as he turned around and winked.  
'Why carry a big stick, I've got one with me at all times, right here.' he replied, hand on heart. Ronon blushed slightly as Radek turned and walked out, laptop in hand.

Carson smiled softly as he walked over to Ronon and took his hand, leaning into the warm chest.  
'Ye never gave me one of those. I'm hurt Ronon.' he said softly, not looking up.  
'I only had two then and I didn't know which one of you would be the one. Considering I'm meant to wear one as well, it wouldn't have been fair. Will you wear one now?' Ronon replied, pulling back a little from Carson.  
'Aye Ronon, I will. We mayna be courting anymore, but it can't hurt to let Radek see we're taking this verra seriously.' Carson replied, offering his arm. Ronon nodded as he tied the second band into place before handing Carson the third and offering his own wrist forward. Carson smiled softly as he neatly wound the cord into place and tied it securely before moving into Ronon's waiting arms.  
'I love you Carson.' Ronon uttered, holding the smaller man close and smiling.  
'I love ye too Ronon, no matter what happens.' Carson replied softly, content just to stand there for a while and let the world pass them by.


	5. Courtship - Day 3

A lot of people had asked the trio about the new ornaments they wore, but they'd just smile and say it was between the three of them. McKay had wanted nothing more than to get into a shouting match with Radek over his sudden disappearance, but he remembered Ronon's threat and simply asked nicely, receiving an equally polite reply.

As the day wore on, Radek wondered what Ronon and Carson were up to. Ronon had brought him a packed lunch, but apart from that, he'd seen no sign of them.  
'Is there something going on between you and Ronon?' McKay asked bluntly as he and Radek worked on the latest set of equations on the whiteboard.  
'No, he is simply being nice. I believe he thinks he has been a little cold towards me since he arrived and is trying to make amends for that. No one here has room to be enemies with people, we are simply trying to make friends so we can make life here easier on everyone.' Radek replied, eyes on the board.  
'So what about that?' McKay continued; pointing to the band Radek wore.  
'I believe you call them friendship bracelets. If he has not given you one; that is not my fault.' Radek shrugged, still not looking at the man standing beside him. McKay thought about that for a second or two before returning his attention to their work.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

Night fell and still Radek had heard nothing from Ronon or Carson until Teyla stuck her head into the lab.  
'Dr Zelenka, Dr Beckett wanted me to give you this.' she called as she walked into the lab. Radek set his laptop down and turned to her, smiling softly. She handed him a small envelope and walked away.  
'Thank you Teyla.' Radek called after her before opening the envelope and pulling out a piece of parchment.

He looked at it for a moment before he turned it over. It read "sweet Radek, your presence is requested on the main balcony running off the mess hall. Come as you are, we don't mind. R & C". It was written so beautifully that he wasn't sure which one of them had written it. He smiled as he pocketed it and walked away.  
'I will be back Rodney, something of urgent importance has come up.' he called as he headed off towards the mess hall, wondering what they were up to this time.

Carson waited patiently on the balcony, just watching the waves as they rolled across the water. Ronon was hopefully putting the plant in Radek's room while he had a chance, having decided to simply tell Radek to come as he was then try and slip away during the meal. They had spent much of the day working on this one as well, trading favours so they wouldn't be disturbed.   
'It is a lovely evening Carson.' Radek called as he stepped out onto the balcony and moved to stand beside him, their shoulders brushing softly as Carson reached out and took Radek's hand.  
'Aye that it is. Ronon should be here any minute; he said he wanted to clean up a little first.' Carson agreed, turning his attention to the man beside him.  
'There was no need for him to do that; I'll take your company however it comes.' Radek added softly, leaning against Carson a little more.   
'I know Radek, but he wanted to look somewhat presentable. You didn't see the team after they returned from their mission. Covered in mud and grime and smelling like you wouldn't believe.' Carson replied as he slipped his arm around Radek's shoulders.  
'Aww, don't you just look beautiful together.' Ronon commented as he strode onto the deck and stood beside Radek, taking his other hand.  
'Ah, there ye are Ronon. Feel better now?' Carson asked, smiling softly.  
'Much better now, thanks. I had no idea trade could be such a dirty business. Anyone hungry?' Ronon replied with a wink that Radek thankfully missed.  
'Aye, I'm starving. What about you Radek?' Carson replied, nodding in understanding. Ronon had managed to slip the plant into Radek's quarters without anyone noticing. Not that Carson was really surprised; he had a knack for things like that.  
'Yes, I am rather hungry. I was so preoccupied with what I was doing; I forgot to eat the lunch Ronon brought for me.' Radek added.  
'Never mind, we'll make sure you eat your fill tonight.' Ronon chuckled softly as he led Radek behind a hastily erected screen, revealing a sweet little table for three, complete with candles, wine and all those little touches.

Radek didn't know what to say as Ronon seated him at the head of the table, looking out over the water before taking his own place on Radek's left.  
'Relax Radek; you don't have to say anything. Tonight is just for us, forget about work, forget about the war, and just let it go.' Ronon smiled as Carson served out a thick stew the kitchen staff had whipped up for them. Radek was sure he picked up hints of several familiar smells from home, but he couldn't be sure.  
'Aye Radek, this should take ye back to your home. It might not be perfect, but I hope ye like it.' Carson added, handing the plates around.  
'Here's to you Radek. May your life always be happy and easy.' Ronon offered, lifting his glass. Radek felt the slight colouring of his cheeks as he raised his own glass and drank, smiling softly.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

The meal was wonderful, the conversation easy and relaxed and the wine flowed freely. Radek smiled as he leaned over and grabbed Carson's shirt, pulling him close before kissing him passionately. Ronon stared wide-eyed as they met and shifted in his seat, trying to control his growing erection as he watched them. Carson looked like a deer caught in the headlights as they broke apart and Radek turned, repeating the process with Ronon. 

They were silent for a while, thinking about what the future might hold for them. Radek knew deep down that he wasn't going to be able to say no to them by the end of the week, not that he really wanted to anyway.  
'Have ye had enough?' Carson asked softly, looking over the few remnants of food left.  
'More than enough.' Ronon replied, grinning softly.  
'Oh yes, this has been lovely.' Radek added with a tiny sigh. He was feeling rather tired, but he didn't want to go just yet. Ronon noticed his eyes slowly drooping closed and rose, easily sweeping the exhausted man into his arms.  
'Rest now Radek, I've got you.' he uttered, smiling as he headed inside. Radek opened his eyes again and shook his head.  
'No, I will be all right from here. Thank you for a pleasant evening.' he added. Ronon shrugged and set him back on his feet as Carson walked in and set their plates on the servery.  
'Come on, we'll walk ye to yer room. Ye look like ye might just fall asleep on yer feet.' Carson commented as he joined them.  
'That would be nice. I am feeling quite tired.' Radek agreed before walking off, his two loving partner's right beside him. He didn't say a thing as Ronon lightly eased his arm around his waist.  
'You're stumbling a little. I think you may have had just a touch too much to drink.' Ronon explained with a grin. Radek just rolled his shoulders in reply and kept walking, leaning into the hold just a little.

Carson keyed Radek's door before stepping inside, smiling as Ronon and Radek stepped through together.  
'What's what smell?' Radek asked softly, barely awake.  
'Your latest gift. It's from the mainland. You can admire it in the morning.' Ronon replied, guiding Radek to his bed and lying him down as Carson picked up the delicate pot and moved it onto the bedside table so the scent would be stronger. It was barely there on the air, but now they could all smell the soft perfume.  
'It's beautiful. Thank you both for a wonderful evening and such a stunning gift.' Radek uttered as he lay down, snuggled under the covers as Ronon pulled them up.  
'Any time sweet Radek. Hush now, sleep.' Carson replied as he gently removed Radek's glasses and set them within easy reach. Radek nodded sleepily and the two men turned to leave. By the time they had reached the door, Radek was snoring softly, lost in dreamland.


	6. Courtship - Day 4

Radek groaned as he slowly started waking up. The sun was streaming in through the windows and he could just make out the scent of his pot plant drifting on the slight breeze. He groped around on the bedside table for his glasses, jumping as someone gently took his hand and pressed them into it.  
'Morning love.' they rumbled and Radek knew instantly who it was. He slipped his glasses on and rolled over, smiling at Ronon as he sat beside the bed.  
'What are you doing here?' he asked, not sure he was quite awake.  
'We were watching ye sleep.' Carson added from the other side. Radek slowly sat up and grinned, spotting Carson curled up on the floor, looking only slightly more awake.  
'That can not have been very comfortable, for either of you.' he commented, shrugging slightly. Ronon chuckled as he tossed his hair back over his shoulder.  
'It wasn't, but that's a small price to pay for one night of bliss. You seem younger, more at peace when you sleep and that was a sight we couldn't walk away from for long.' Ronon replied with a shrug, rubbing his neck quickly.  
'Ronon was already here when I got back. I don't think he even made it all the way back to his quarters.' Carson added, sitting up and taking Radek's hand lightly.  
'Nope, I only made it around the corner before I knew I had to come back. You've got me hooked Radek, there's no doubt.' Ronon admitted; taking Radek's other hand easily.  
'I see, in that case, come, and let us relax on the couch for a while.' Radek added before rising and padding across to the couch. Ronon and Carson swapped a look before scrambling to their feet and following him. Ronon sat in the middle, Radek on his right and Carson on his left, snuggled up against his shoulder.  
'Sleep well?' Ronon asked, kissing Radek's forehead softly.  
'Extremely well, thank you. What have you got in store for today?' he replied, snuggling in close. Carson chuckled softly as he clasped Radek's hand again.  
'Nae that would be telling. Ye'll know when you get the note.' Carson added, watching Radek as the older man relaxed.  
'Speaking of those, which of you is writing them?' Radek asked, sitting up slightly.  
'That would be me. I'm not completely illiterate, opposed to what McKay might think.' Ronon confessed, hugging Radek tight.  
'You have beautiful handwriting Ronon. That is why I ask, I had never seen it before.' Radek smiled, settling back onto place.  
'In time, you'll see plenty more of it.' Ronon replied; looking at the two beautiful men curled up against him.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

Radek didn't look up as someone slid another envelope across to him. He grinned and ripped it open, pulling out another sheet of parchment. One side bore the interlocked C & R and the other side read "sweet Radek, meet us in R's quarters at 8:30 tonight. Don't be late, there's something we want to show you. C & R". Radek smiled as he pocketed it and looked at his watch. He had time for a shower and a shave before he had to be there and he quickly rose and walked out of the lab, leaving Rodney to work through the problem alone.

Ronon and Carson were snuggled up on Ronon's bed, waiting for their missing partner as they flicked through Ronon's leather bound book. It was filled with pictures. At the start, there were pictures of his family but these were replaced by soldiers, Ronon's unit. Further into the book were various Stargates, each one with a description of the place the symbols led to. There were various plants and people, some of his gear and detailed instructions on the creation of his sword and some of his knives. Further still these were replaced by pictures of Atlanteans and Athosians, smiling, talking, and working. There was such a depth in the images that Carson also thought they were alive and would jump from the pages at any moment. As they trawled through the pages together, more pictures of Carson appeared and gradually, Radek's face made more and more appearances. Ronon had an amazing eye for detail and each one radiated love and compassion. They were interspaced with some of their more quiet times together, those perfect little moments, now captured within the pages of Ronon's journal. Carson's breath caught as Ronon turned the page, revealing a much more intimate setting.  
'When did ye have time to draw this?' Carson asked softly, eyes glued to the page.  
'I started it as soon as I got back to my quarters and finished just before you arrived.' Ronon replied, also staring at the page.

It was from that very morning, the three of them curled up together on Radek's couch. They were all completely relaxed and comfortable together. Carson was about to say something else when the door chimed. Ronon smiled as he set the book down and rose, dragging Carson with him.  
'yeah, come in.' he called, setting a box on the coffee table as Carson busied himself making tea for them all.  
'I hope I am not late.' Radek replied as he stepped inside and smiled.  
'No, you're not late. You really didn't have to get all dressed up, it's only us.' Ronon added, looking Radek over quickly.  
'This is hardly all dressed up; I merely wanted a change of clothes.' Radek chuckled softly, slipping out of his jacket and laying it over the couch back.  
'You look as beautiful as ever Radek, make yerself comfy.' Carson added, handing him one of the teacups.  
'Thank you. What was it you wanted to show me?' he asked, settling comfortably on the couch.  
'It's nothing huge or rare, just something personal.' Ronon explained as he picked up the book and moved to settle beside Radek, flicking it open to just at the beginning of the Atlantis pictures. There was the city, in all its glory. The sun was just rising in the background, chasing away the shadows.  
'Ronon, did you draw this?' Radek asked, amazed by the precision of the work.  
'Yeah, I drew every picture in here. It's my journal; I started it not long after I arrived here, drawing and writing mostly from memory up to this point. From here on in, it's all people you should recognise.' Ronon replied, turning the page, showing Radek his softer side as they curled up together, the three of them, and flicked through the book, pausing to admire certain images.

Radek was speechless as they reached the sections where Ronon had drawn him, in so many different places, doing different things. In the lab, relaxing on a balcony somewhere. Suddenly it clicked and he knew where that one was from.  
'I remember this day. You were watching me on the balcony near the Jumper bay. You told me you were just thinking.' Radek uttered, looking up at Ronon.  
'I was thinking about you and as soon as I got back here, I started drawing again. I was so caught up with this; I forgot I had a mission. Sheppard still hasn't let me forget about that.' Ronon replied, turning the pages slowly, letting both his partners admire the different pictures. If Radek had been amazed by the first picture of him, he was completely enthralled by the last image in the book. The very same one Carson had been fascinated with. Ronon chuckled softly as Radek lightly traced one finger over it, almost as if he expected the figures in the drawing to come alive.  
'Can I accept your offer now, or must I keep torturing us all for another three days?' he asked, looking up at his lovers.  
'You can accept the offer at any time. The attempt may only last a week.' Ronon replied, smiling faintly.  
'Then I accept. I realise now I should have accepted last night after dinner but I did not wish to offend you.' Radek nodded, pulling Ronon in for a kiss. Ronon smiled as he let Radek pull him down, bringing his other arm around to cup the older mans face.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

Radek smiled softly as he lifted his head from Ronon's chest, looking over his sleeping partners beside him. There was barely enough room for them all, but Radek knew he was safe while Ronon held him close, breathing in his scent.  
'What, not asleep yet?' Ronon asked softly, cracking one eye open.  
'Just admiring the view one last time before I sleep.' Radek replied; kissing Ronon passionately again, Carson snoring softly in Ronon's other arm. 

Ronon smiled sweetly as they broke apart.  
'Admire all you like, you'll be seeing plenty of this though.' he uttered, glancing over at Carson, running his fingers lightly over bare skin.  
'Ah, good point. Good night Ronon, my love.' Radek replied, snuggling back down again, letting his arm rest on the naked flesh, his hand folding over Carson's on Ronon's belly.  
'Sleep well dearest Radek.' Ronon replied before closing his eyes and drifting off, a small smile on his face.


	7. Broken Triangle

Radek and Ronon had both been shattered when they'd lost Carson but deep down they knew they had to keep going together. It would be hard, but they had to move forward together and keep living. 

When Ronon returned from Earth, he immediately sought out Radek. He wasn't responding to his radio and as the time wore on, Ronon started to get worried. He eventually found the distraught man in his quarters, looking through the journal.  
'There you are Radek, I've been looking everywhere for you.' Ronon called, racing across to the bed.  
'I am sorry Ronon; I just wanted to see his smiling face once more.' Radek replied, wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.  
'I know. We'll be all right though, we have to be.' Ronon uttered, slipping in behind Radek and pulling him close, rocking them both slowly side to side. Radek sighed softly before setting the book aside and shifting around in Ronon's warm arms before burying his face in that familiar chest, weeping inconsolably.

The Satedan looked down at Radek before leaning back against the wall properly and letting the tears come. There was no need to be tough now they were alone. Here they could mourn their loss together, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the team.   
'I miss him already.' Ronon choked out, the walls he had so carefully built in his mind tumbling down.  
'Me too Ronon, me too.' Radek uttered, not looking up as one hand snaked out and entwined with Ronon's, their courtship bands sparkling together in the soft light.

When all their tears were cried and a weight had settled in their hearts, Ronon looked down at Radek, his face unreadable.  
'What is it?' Radek asked softly, looking up at Ronon.  
'Will you help me do something extremely important?' Ronon asked, starting to pick knives and things out of his hair.  
'Of course. What do you want me to do?' Radek replied softly, sitting up so he could watch Ronon more comfortably.  
'It's an old Satedan tradition that when we lose someone we care about, we change our physical appearance. Hold this.' Ronon explained, passing Radek his belt knife.  
'I still do not understand.' Radek pressed, looking at the knife in his hand. Ronon shrugged slightly as he kept pulling things from his hair and dropping them onto the floor beside the bed.  
'When Sateda fell and I lost Melena and my unit, I let my facial hair grow; it used to be a lot shorter and neatly trimmed. Now that I've lost Carson, I must change something else, but I can't simply shave, that would undo what I did in respect for my fellow Satedan's. This time, I plan on doing something a little more drastic.' he explained, finally finished with his hair. Radek stared blankly at him until Ronon took the knife from his hand, selected a dreadlock and with one clean swipe, let if fall from his fingers onto his thigh.  
'You want me to trim your hair?' Radek asked, taking the knife back.  
'No, I need you to take them off. Carson meant the world to me, as do you so I must make a radical change. Nothing is more radical that hacking off my dreadlocks and starting over. From this point on, it's going to be loose and flowing, but never so long as to effect my ability to see and to fight.' Ronon replied before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, tipping his head back in invitation. Radek stared for a moment longer before rising to his knees and turning to rest behind Ronon, sighing softly.  
'Are you absolutely sure about this?' he asked, just to be sure.  
'Yes, I am absolutely sure about this. The change must be made and this is what I have chosen.' Ronon replied softly, looking up at Radek quickly.  
'Very well, I will do as you have asked.' Radek uttered before starting to very carefully remove the dreadlocks, taking care not to nick the dark skin hidden beneath. Ronon let his eyes drift closed as Radek worked, letting the older man adjust his position as needed so he could get at them all.

By the time Radek had finished, Ronon couldn't believe how much better his neck and shoulders felt. He looked down at the mess surrounding them and grinned.  
'You look so different now. This may take some getting used to.' Radek uttered, handing Ronon the knife. Ronon smiled softly as he took it and returned it to its holster which was hanging off the corner of his bedside table.  
'On both our parts. I didn't realise how heavy they were until now.' Ronon agreed, wrapping his arms around Radek, pulling him close. Radek sighed as he returned the embrace, one hand reaching up to tangle in what was left on Ronon's hair.  
'It is a fitting tribute to Carson, but I think it could use a wash.' he added softly, wiping his hand on Ronon's shirt.   
'You're probably right about that, but it can wait.' Ronon replied before taking Radek's mouth in a searing kiss.

~z~z~z~z~z~z~z~

They lay in a sated tangle on the couch, Ronon's hair still damp from its wash. Radek couldn't keep his hands out of it now and that brought a grin to Ronon's face.  
'You look so much better now. I wonder what the others will say.' Radek uttered, running his fingers lightly through the freshly cut locks.  
'Who cares what anyone else thinks. We know what it means and that is all that matters. I feel a little better, but the pain is still there.' Ronon replied, kissing Radek's forehead softly. He knew what Ronon meant, deep down, he felt exactly the same.

Neither man moved when the door slid open nor when Weir walked in. When neither of them had responded to their radios, she had started to worry and when Rodney thought he had found them, she had headed off to investigate. She spotted them snuggled up on the couch together, Radek resting comfortably on Ronon's chest and both of them were completely naked. At least, she thought that was Ronon.   
'Dr Zelenka, wake up!' she called, turning her back. Radek snorted and opened his eyes, looking around. He spotted something near the door and sighed before nudging Ronon.  
'Wake up Ronon, there's someone here.' he uttered, shaking the Satedan harder. Ronon groaned and slowly cracked one eye open, spotting Weir almost immediately.  
'Uh…Dr Weir, what are you doing here?' he asked, sitting up a little.  
'Neither of you were responding to your radios so we got a little worried. Get dressed will you.' she replied, keeping her back turned. They swapped a look before scrambling to their feet and hurriedly dressing.

Radek shrugged at Ronon as he slid his glasses and earpiece into place.  
'Alright, we're decent now. What's so urgent it couldn't wait until we appeared?' Ronon asked, slipping one arm easily around Radek's shoulders. Radek went to pull away, but Ronon held him close.  
'It doesn't matter now, she already knows.' he whispered, shrugging slightly.  
'We can't stop what we are doing just because someone dies. Dr Zelenka is needed in lab three and you are needed in the Gateroom.' she replied, whirling to face them.  
'He may have just been another person to you, but he was so much more to us. You'll excuse us if we choose to mourn his loss in our own way.' Radek snapped, losing his temper.  
'What are you talking about now?' Weir asked, slightly taken aback by Radek's aggression.  
'He's talking about this.' Ronon replied as he grabbed his journal and flipped it open, skimming through until he found his favourite picture.

The three of them were snuggled up together on the floor of Radek's quarters, sated and happy, completely naked. He turned the book around and thrust it towards her. Weir took it carefully and stared at the page, still not sure how to react.  
'You loved him?' she asked gently, handing the book back.  
'Yeah and he loved us. The bracelets we wear weren't friendship bands or whatever you were led to believe they are. They are courtship bands and now they represent the strong connection we had and will always have.' Ronon replied, tucking the book under his arm.   
'He meant the world to us and we meant just as much to him. Words can never say how much we loved him but these pictures start to give an insight. Time may heal all wounds, but the scars remain.' Radek added, leaning into the comforting embrace Ronon offered.  
'I understand now. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, but you can't turn away from the rest of us. We still have a job to do. I'm not saying forget Carson, no one could ever do that. I'm asking you to help us while we still have a chance here. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me.' Weir replied softly, looking at them in an entirety new light.  
'Thank you Dr Weir. She is right Ronon, we must keep going. Carson will forever be in our hearts, but we can not turn away from our other friends.' Radek added, looking up at Ronon, smiling softly.  
'You're right. Come on, we'd better get back to work.' Ronon uttered before breaking away and gathering his weapons, strapping them into place before heading out the door.  
'Perhaps it is time we let people see we are together. Many knew you and Carson were, but I do not believe they know about us.' Radek uttered as they walked, hand in hand.  
'Yeah, they knew about Carson and me, but I've kept this second half on the relationship a secret. Come on, I know just the way to show people.' Ronon agreed before leading Radek towards the Gateroom.

Sheppard and the rest of the team turned as Ronon and Radek walked in, smiling softly.  
'Everyone, there's something we think you should know.' Ronon called, drawing everyone else's attention. They waited a moment before Ronon took Radek into his arms and kissed him passionately, pouring every ounce of love into that one simple gesture. There was total silence in the Gateroom as they kissed, lost in their own little world until a lack of air forced them apart at last.  
'Wow that was intense.' Radek uttered, looking over his shoulder as their friends and colleagues burst into wild applause.  
'Agreed, but I think we got the point across.' Ronon replied softly before looking up at his team, gathered near the Gate.   
'I knew it, I knew it! I should have clicked sooner, the threat from Ronon, the flowers, the packed lunches, all the times Radek vanished from the labs.' McKay called, grinning slightly.  
'You know McKay, if you were really paying attention, you would know there is more to this story.' Radek replied with a soft chuckle. Teyla grinned; she knew the full story.

McKay was silent for a few minutes before he stared at them again, realisation finally hitting him.  
'Oh, Carson too!? Ronon, you are amazing.' he added, shaking his head slowly.  
'What can I say; I'm a lucky guy…well, sometimes.' Ronon replied with a small shrug.  
'What's with the new look?' Sheppard asked, looking Ronon over carefully.  
'It's a Satedan tradition. When you lose someone you deeply care about, you have to change your physical appearance permanently. When Melena died, I let this grow and now that I've lost Carson, the dreadlocks are gone and they are not coming back. You're looking at a changed man.' Ronon replied softly before turning to Radek. 'Go on love, there is much to be done. When I get back, we can remember sweet Carson in our own way.' he uttered, kissing Radek tenderly.  
'Of course my dearest Ronon. Be safe, I'll be waiting for you.' Radek replied as they parted, so close Ronon could feel his warm breath with every syllable. He smiled softly at the others before turning and walking away. Ronon watched him for a moment before turning back to the team.  
'Well, what are we waiting for? There's work to be done.' he called, looking up at Weir in the control room. She nodded and turned to one of the other guys up there. He nodded back and the gate dialled.


	8. Epilogue

Except for time spent off world or in the infirmary, Ronon and Radek were never apart. Ronon had been right about his new look; he now kept his hair neatly pulled back in a thick braid running half way down his back and Radek would bring out the knife again and trim it every so often when it got too long. Ronon spent part of his free time sitting around, just drawing. He would put on the occasional show and display his works proudly, often giving them to his friends. His quarters were decorated with some of his more personal works; times he had spent with Carson, with Radek or all three together. These were his most treasured possessions and he would often spend hours just staring at them, remembering times past, a tear rolling down his cheek as he lightly traced his fingers over Carson's smiling face, forever etched on his heart.

Radek too had changed. He no longer found the need to argue with McKay, they found they were becoming better friends and he owed it all to Ronon and Carson. He had moved his belongings into Ronon's quarters and now he knew he had found true happiness, safe in Ronon's arms and never far from Carson's beaming smile. There were so many little reminders of the Scot around the base, but his most precious memories were etched in his mind and on his heart, safely tucked away from harm.

They never needed for anything and passed many an hour with games and songs or just sitting around and talking. Radek taught Ronon the subtleties of chess and Ronon taught him Satedan songs, including The Ballad of Traimal and Netalyia and Onwards to Eternity. As Radek taught Ronon Czech, Ronon showed him the beauty of his own language, how to speak it, how to write it and how to live the Satedan way. They shared everything they were and looked towards the future, safe in each other's arms.

Even as they looked forward, they knew Carson would always be a part of their lives and they smiled at that, comforted by his presence until one day they could be together once more. Over their bed hung Ronon's best picture of Carson and the following verse, taken from an old Scottish song.

**_"Wilt thou be my dearie?_ **   
**_When sorrow wrings thy gentle heart,_ **   
**_Wilt thou let me cheer thee?_ **   
**_By the treasure of my soul,_ **   
**_That's the love I bear thee,_ **   
**_I swear and vow that only thou_ **   
**_Shall ever be my dearie._ **   
**_Only thou, I swear and vow,_ **   
**_Shall ever be my dearie."_ **

They would read then every night before sleep and remember their brave highland man, a hero in his own rights and a saviour to the bitter end.


End file.
